


Crushing Love

by BitchLikeHomegirl, BlakesCowgirl



Category: Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 21:40:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7331575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BitchLikeHomegirl/pseuds/BitchLikeHomegirl, https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlakesCowgirl/pseuds/BlakesCowgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make Me Like You music video shoot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, again shefani mafia...  
> I started writing this fic at 4 am the day we got the video of their embrace after the MMLY video shoot, BitchLikeHomegirl said she needed to know what happened afterwards, so we put our creativity to work and I wrote the beggining of this in 10 minutes and sent it to her. Then, we decided to continue it together, and this is how it turned out...We really hope you guys like it!

Oh my God my babe is so amazing, I still can't believe she's my girl, and that Gwen Fucking Stefani wrote a song about me, a hillbilly guy from Oklahoma.

I can still remember exactly the moment she told me she had written a song about me, about how I had made her fall in love with me, about how much she missed me. She told me about the way she never thought the pain you go away until the moment our lips touched for the first time, with our eyes staring throught each other souls, right there, we fell in love, a love that is magical, healing, and brought the happiness that were missing from our lives.

Man, I love her so much, she has saved me and it’s no doubt the best thing that has ever happened to me, she has given me love and a Family, everything I’ve ever wanted.  
As soon as she finishes her little thank you speech after the end, we connect eyes and she comes close to me, God she's so beautiful, the love of my life, I can’t believe it took us so long to find each other.

While we are hugging and I'm telling her how great and awesome it was she whispers to me that she needs a kiss 'cause I'm being so cute, I laugh at her cuteness and she says in a higher whisper that shes not kidding, right now there’s nothing I want more than her lips on mine. 

She then decides to make me as red as a tomato from blushing when she sings loudly 'Thank God that I found you' around all these people. She’s glowing, has that spark in her eyes that makes my knees buckle every freaking time. 

Damn, now I need to give her the sweetest and filthiest kiss she has ever had, also, she's looking so hot and I'm getting exited just thinking about what's gonna happen after we leave this freaking set full of cameras.


	2. Backseat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The after...

After we left the set, I couldn’t stop thinking about that kiss that the both of us were craving, all I could think about was, taking her fishnets off and having her naked body hot against mine, keeping our eyes connected while our bodies kept moving in sincronicity.

God she drives me crazy.

And that's how we ended up here. She knows I want her bad and that's why she's teasing me, straddling me right now in the back of the car, making me harder than ever.

“I'm here waiting, crash into me real hard” she says with a smirk and a wink.

Jesus, she’s gonna kill me.

I grab her ass. “Blakeee” she moans. “I need your tongue, and fingers, and your dick, please, right now”.

I swear I have never been so hard in my entire life, she’s so sexy, she has her hand rubbing my erection right now while our tongues are battling for dominance with each other.  
“You make me so wet babe, I cannot wait to feel you inside of me” Her words. God, I could cum from just hearing her voice and moans at every thrust of my hips against hers.

Shit, we're in a fucking car!

“Baby we can’t do this here, someone can see us” I wouldn’t be able to control myself for long, my hands feel so good running trough her body, each second I get more and more full of hunger and desire.

She knows my situation down there. She can feel it. And to make it even harder for my buddy down here she said “Cowboy, my body is burning, I need you to make me cum, make me feel good, please baby”.

The second these words left her mouth I was gone and there was no turning back. Screw it, I don’t care if someone sees us, I need to be inside of her. Right now. Right here.  
I lay her into the seat, pull her sexy little skirt up, to get me a better view.

And tear those damn fishnets ~that make me go nuts~ apart, leaving her with a barely there black lace thong. I could stare at her like this for the rest of my life. But right now, I have to touch her, I can feel a pool of moisture on her, she dripping with the anticipation.  
I push her thonge to the side and rub my finger trough her wet lips, she screams her pleasure and thrusts her hip up against my dick, making the both of us moan, it was getting harder and harder to control myself and not come in my pants.

This is gonna be fast. I can see it. I see that she needs me just as much as I need her and we can’t wait another minute. 

She pulls my zipper down and hops on top of me lining my dick on her entrance. We can’t take our eyes of each other as I enter her slowly and she starts riding me. 

One day she was gonna end up killing me and I wouldn’t even complain, because, what a way to go right?! God, I’m so whipped for this woman.

We went home, and since we are alone in the house we’ve got a couple more rounds to enjoy our love and get some pleasure together.  
When our sweaty and tired bodies are laid out on the bed, Gwen turns to me and says “I don’t know how I’m gonna speak to Carson in the morning after all this. My voice is hoarse from all the screaming you caused me babe”.

I laugh ‘cause she’s just too cute.

“I love you babe”.  
“I love you more Sunshine”. God, I sure do.  
“Thank God that we found each other!” 

As I lay here in our bed, I realise I have never been this happy in my entire life, and this is how I wanna spend the rest of it. With the love of my life in my arms.

"Yes, thank God baby".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> By the words of BitchLikeHomegirl you guys better comment on this, or else you won't get another one!  
> Also, I really wanna thank Steftonlover for helping us with this, you rock!


End file.
